The present invention generally relates to the field of fiber optic communications and more particularly to fiber optic cables. Specifically, the present invention provides a fiber optic microcable having a uniform cross-sectional dimension and a continuous length greater than conventional microcables.
A fiber optic microcable is basically comprised of a glass or plastic fiber core, a buffer, and a protective sheath. The protective sheath is typically composed of a heat polymerized organic resin impregnated with reinforcing fibers. Conventional resin materials are typically polymerized or cured at temperatures which may exceed 200.degree. C. These temperatures can damage the ultraviolet light cured buffer layers present on state-of-the-art optical fibers resulting in unacceptable degradation of optical performance. One alternative is to use heat resistant buffer layers composed of silicone rubber or thermoplastic. However, these materials greatly increase the costs of the microcable. An alternative to using expensive buffer materials is to increase the exposure time of the resin to a more moderate curing temperature for a longer period of time as compared to curing the resin at higher temperatures. This solution disadvantageously requires either a very long production oven which may be 100 to 200 feet long or a microcable production rate limited to approximately four inches per second. Both of these methods increase the microcable production costs.
A further problem associated with heat curable polymeric sheathing materials is that the sheathing tends to deform while curing, causing the microcable to become out of round. This results in a microcable having a nonuniform, noncircular cross section which creates difficulties when precision winding the microcable onto spools. Still another problem with heat curable polymeric resins is limited pot life which sets an upper limit on the continuous length of fiber optic microcable which can be fabricated in a given production run. Physical properties of heat curable resins tend to vary throughout their pot lives thereby creating additional manufacturing difficulties. All of these problems combine to increase the costs of fiber optic microcable applications and limit the maximum obtainable continuous lengths of microcable to at most 10 kilometers. Therefore, there is a continuing need to develop a fiber optic microcable which can be more readily manufactured to greater lengths within acceptable tolerances and costs.